brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantment School Of Magic
Authors * Light304 Introduction The day I found out I had magic my parents enrolled me at Enchantment School Of Magic. I don't like the sound of it. There will be more people like me and I'll learn how to control my powers, but do I really want to? Characters Aria Eaglewave (Light304) Nicknames: Willow Waters when a mermaid, Akaila when a fairy Age:11 Parents:Tania Grace and Daniel Eaglewave Appearance: Long strawberry blonde hair, sea green eyes, pale skin, she wears pastel tips and black or patterned leggings or colourful dresses. Falcon appearance: tawny brown wings and head cream breast. Mermaid/Fairy appearance: azure tail with shimmers of pink and purple, white blue and pink crop top, clear wings. Powers: hydrokinesis, telekinesis, hydro-thermokinesis, pyrokinesis, areokinesis, can shapeshift into a falcon. Personality: kind, caring, smart, bookworm, loyal and shy. Ariana Chloe Carpenter (LiaLee) Age:13 Personality:Introverted, shy, secretive, nerdy Favorites: Song: Wake Me Up by Avici Food: Pizza Powers: dark magic, spirits Delia Swanson (PandaPrincess7) Species: Human. If you are a dragon and have more than 1 child, the eldest inherits the ability to turn into a dragon. Lilith inherits the ability because she is 3,000 years younger than her sister. Age: 2,000 years Personality: Sweet, sassy and confident Appearance: Strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin and freckles under her eyes, over her nose and on her cheeks. Fashion Sense: Her style is a lot softer than her sister’s. Likes pastels, florals and lace. Powers: She has extremely weak fire magic and very weak Telekinesis. Is only at the Enchantment School Of Magic in order to strengthen her magic Lilith Swanson (PandaPrincess7) Species': '''Half-Mortal-Half-Dragon. Her parents are human-dragon hybrids. So 50% of her is a mortal human. The 50% is dragon. Age:' She's much older than many of the students. But if you want exact, 5,000 years Personality: Loyal, very introverted, extremely secretive and tough. Human Appearance: Dark red hair, amber eyes, pale skin and a beauty mark under her right eye. Fashion Sense: She's tough, but to translate that into fashion, spikes, leather jackets, dark colors, crop tops and ripped jeans. Dragon Appearance: Red scales that are the same color as her hair, amber eyes and black accents. Powers: '''Anything involving fire. Her magic is extremely powerful and is only fueled by her temper and anger. Backstory: Lilith is the oldest of 5. Her parents are one of the most known dragon couples and from a young age, she played around with her magic. One day, there was a contest for a scholarship to the Enchantment School of Magic. She ultimately won the prize and ended up at the school. She is in all AP classes. Shinigami Of The Spirit Realm (Fangirl1418) Age: 1,000 years old. Parents: mother: Shinigami (The ancient Japanese death bringer.),and Chu Jung (father) (The God of Fire.) Personality: Has an odd sense of humor,bold but smart,and is a fierce fighter,but can be too deceptive at times. Appearance: Long black hair with purple streaks, hazel eyes, a beauty mark above lip, pale skin, and long black nails. Clothing: Long black, Spikey cape, a witch’s hat, and a black dress. Powers: Can enter the dreams and minds of people around her. Has the ability to speak into their minds and appear in their dreams. Backstory: Shinigami has the name of her mother who was the ancient Japanese death goddess. Shinigami (The daughter) was then given powers. Not as powerful as her mother’s but still workable. Shinigami (daughter) was then sent to The Enchantment,School of magic. Veronica Species~ star (like the creatures in Narnia, not a literal ball of gas) Age~ equivalent to 19 human years Personality~ sarcastic, sweet, with a dry sense of humor. Always loves a good pun (or a bad one, it doesn't really matter) is a trouble maker Appearance~ wavy holographic hair to the floor, jet black eyes, sun kissed skin with a rainbow shimmer, full black lips and a heart shaped face Fashion sense~ mostly wears white despite i not being practical, mostly in vintage or boho style floor length dresses, often has things stuck in her hair, sometimes careless with her looks and may have stains on her dresses Powers~ knows a little planet magic which enables her to use the powers of the last person she came in contact with for thirty minutes. Can also fly, but only ten feet off the ground and send off a blinding flash of light. Extras~ memorized the cycle of the sun, moon, stars, and planets and so always can tell location and time. Is in major beef with her Father, the king of the heavens and so is exiled to earth (sort of like a big time out, "go to that planet and reflect on your actions") She is not strong with her powers and often has a hard time controlling it. Is very afraid of heights. Is in no way, shape, or form immortal she can die just as easily as you and I can Timetables Lilith's Timetable 1st: Math with Miss Mathematica 2nd : Fire with Miss Pyra 3rd: Shape Shifting with Mr Subcinctus and Miss Figura 4th: Flying with Miss Pinna 5th: Heat with Miss Therma 6: History with Miss Annalis 7th: English with Mr Anglicus Aria's Timetable 1. Math with Miss Mathematica 2. Mind/sleep Mr Hypno 3. Shape shifting with Mr Subcinctus and Miss Figura 4. Flying with Miss Pinna 5. Wind with Miss Areo 6. History with Miss Annalise 7. English with Mr Anglicus Ariana's Timetable 1.Water 2.Wind 3.Mind 4.Spirits 5.Dark Magic 6.History Rules # No bullying. # The character you play must have at least one magic or supernatural power. # No stealing other people's characters. # You can play 2 characters and the teachers. Category:Role-Plays